narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenma (Akai)
Tenma (天馬, Lit Meaning: Flying Horse or Pegasus) is one of the many legendary celestial beings that was created by Dorobō Ōtsutsuki. By utilizing his mastery over combined with both his potent chakra and the immense solar energy he collected, Tenma of the Scorching Faerie Fire was created. She is said to be the embodiment of good fortune, luck, passion and nature. Some believe that if she is seen flying above the clouds that you’ll be promised eternal happiness, others say that when harsh natural disasters occur she’d come flying through the clouds shining her brilliant fiery light onto the once barren land restoring it back to its original state. She is said to have the cry of a bird. The avian celestial beast currently flies along the clouds invisibly, waiting for the next natural disaster to happen before returning to her unknown pocket dimension. Personality Tenma appears to be a quiet and reserved celestial beast, she’s been shown to have a great respect for all life. However, she’s been adamant about her stance in regards to mankind, she views them as power hungry parasites who take advantage of the Earth’s resources. The avian fire horse seems to be very prideful when it comes to being a celestial beast, she hates the idea of possibly one day being sealed within a human being. Although capable in terms of combat, she prefers to be secluded in her personally created pocket dimension unless there is a natural disasters caused by Panya or other means. She has been shown to have a deeper connection to Panya and Amabie. Appearance Tenma's appearance is best characterized as being a vague mixture between a Alicorn and a Phoenix. Her color scheme is loosely inspired by citrus colors, also her horse breed resembles more of a Clydesdale than the commonly associated Stallion. Located behind her ears is five flaming feathers that go from a darker green to a lighter green. Tenma possesses a large and wildly flamboyant fiery mane that stretches all the way down to her long Phoenix-like tail feathers. The mane adopts the same color gradience as the feathers around her ears. These green flames aren't hot to the touch, however, once she is agitated or threatened the flames becomes hotter than the sun. Her tail feathers appear to be double her length while also adopting the same color scheme as both her mane and ear feathers. The same fiery green feathers slightly cover her golden-brown hooves, the color of her body is more in line to a golden-orange. Atop of her head is a ridged golden-brown horn that measures to about 10 feet. While she is in flight she can summon two massive flaming wings that adopt the same color scheme as her mane, these wings measure out at about 140 feet. As for her overall measurements, she towers in at about 125 feet tall. Abilities Chakra Reserves and Physical Prowess As a byproduct of Dorobō Ōtsutsuki’s creation, Tenma was bestowed tremendously potent chakra and extremely high levels of chakra reserves that rival that of the other six celestial beasts. Tenma has shown to be very durable in her battles against her siblings, the horn on her head has shown to be very strong as being able to easily penetrate steel and other tough substances. Her fiery wings of chakra has the potential to summon massive scorching heat waves capable of leveling entire fields of vegetation. Both her legs are incredibly strong, however, her hind legs have the sheer power to crush small mountains. Tenma is able to run 250 mph on land, while in the air she can fly up to 500 mph, making her the fastest celestial beast. Scorch Release Tenma is a master of (灼遁, Shakuton) is a , it consist of both Fire Release and Wind Release. Either by flapping her huge fiery emerald wings or by mouth she is able to emit intense heat waves desiccating anything in its path. She is able to increase the temperature of her chakra to its melting point making it hard for anyone to touch her, it is said that if she were to be forcefully sealed into a host and if that host wasn’t of pure heart she could burn them from the inside out, turning them into a pile of ash. What makes Tenma’s Scorch Release unique is that she is able to produce what is called Faerie Fire, these strange mystical green flames can have the capability of restoring destroyed environments back to its original state or it can heal those it touches. Celestial Rejuvenation Just like any other celestial beast, once Tenma reaches her 1000 year mark she then starts to break down to be reborn. During this process she lets out a loud ear piercing screech reminiscent to that of a large bird, this distant screech can be heard all around the world. She then quickly makes it back to her unnamed pocket dimension where she immediately turns to ash. As the carcass of ash crumbles away a small miniature version of Tenma in the form of a miniature pony is revealed. Category:Celestial Beast